Piratas del Caribe: Las Cartas de Colón
by Nadeshico023
Summary: Llenando el vacío que nos deja la duda de como se conocieron Jack y Angélica. Una version divertida de su amor y la huida de nuestro querido Capitán Jack Sparrow. Buscando las cartas maritimas escritas por el mismo Cristobal Colón.
1. Cap 1: Convento de la Santa Redención

****_Disclaimer: Los personajes principales no son de mi autoría y pertenecen a Disney. No son utilizados con fines de lucro._

* * *

><p>Justo después de que la tripulación del Perla Negra se amotinara en contra del Capitán Jack Sparrow y fuera abandonado en una recondita isla junto con una pistola y una única bala... Jack se encuentra nuevamente en problemas sin saber en donde se encuentra y listo para hacer lo que sea necesario para volver a tomar el timón de su amada nave.<p>

**Piratas del Caribe: Las Cartas de Colón.**

**Capitulo 1: Convento de la Santa Redención.**

Mojado. Nuevamente estaba mojado, tras hundir su pequeño bote de escape y navegar con una brújula que no apunta al norte Jack Sparrow deseo con todo su ser por Tierra firme, había visto el sol ponerse al menos cuatro veces y prácticamente subsistía a ron. El océano podía llegar a ser su peor enemigo, cuando el sol parecía apuntar directamente a su cabeza y la brújula se volvía loca de deseos incontrolables. Poner sus pies en una costa rocallosa podía también ser un delirio…. Pero no. El Capitán Jack Sparrow no moriría de una manera tan olvidable. Sin que nadie lo supiera, arrasado por una simple ola en un mar de confusiones y juegos que dictaba su delirante cabeza. Sin embargo Jack medio sonrió y continuó caminando, intentando subir esa ladera y no ser succionado nuevamente por las furiosas olas.

Realmente no tenía idea de en donde estaba. Luego de hurtar unas gemas preciosas en el barco mercantil que lo recogió de esa isla perdida… con una pistola y solo una bala lo expulsaron nuevamente en un pequeño barco raído. Solo remó y remó, seguro de que nada podría derrumbar su espíritu y el destino le sonreiría… Recuperaría el Perla. A como de lugar.

Sacudió el pequeño recipiente con una mano y luego lo volteó, cayendo así la última gota de ese líquido bordó. –"No se nota pero el ron se agota." – Dijo frunciendo los labios. Tambaleante se dirigió al camino de piedra que daba entrada a la ciudad y miró al cielo. Nublado y triste. A lo lejos en lo más alto de la montaña se encontraba un enorme edificio de color blanco, con una torre y una campana dorada. Después de él todos los edificios de la escondida ciudad se veían diminutos. A paso lento y atolondrado Jack se encaminó a la ciudad en busca de algo que comer… robado por supuesto. No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrar el oloroso rastro de la comida casera de una buena mujer y mucho menos tiempo le tomó esperar a que ella se volteara para engancharlo con una rama y arrastrarlo hasta la ventana. Sabía que debía ocultarse tras algún árbol para poder disfrutar del pavo en paz y no ser capturado y acusado de piratería por un simple aperitivo. Una vez satisfecho se dio el lujo de recorrer un poco las calles de aquel pueblo y darse cuenta del aspecto hispano que tenía. Las mujeres lo miraban con un poco de temor y con rapidez tomaban las pequeñas manos de sus hijos, a lo que Jack solo sonreía e intentaba pasar desapercibido con un rasposo –"¿Qué tal?" – Y un gentil movimiento de su cabeza. Jack comenzaba a sentirse fuera de lugar hasta que dio con el sitio justo. Una taberna bulliciosa. Se sonrió y no se demoró, inmediatamente procuró una silla y se sentó sintiéndose en Tortuga luego de tanto tiempo. Por fin estaba recobrando sus sentidos.

-¿Pirata? – Se oyó suave a su derecha.

-¿Dónde? – Cuestionó Jack observando anonadado a sus lados en busca del bucanero.

-Vaya vaya, no creí que ninguno tuviera el valor de venir a esta Tierra santa.

-Tal vez ese pirata del que usted habla y yo no veo, no tiene idea de que la Tierra en la que esta parado es bendita. Según tengo entendido, ellos prefieren las Tierras pecaminosas. Como Jamaica por ejemplo. – Contestó el marino sonriente.

El canoso individuo miró el techo por un segundo confundido. Su aliento a alcohol hizo que el Capitán perdiera la poca preocupación que le causó con su saludo y tronó los dedos frente a sus ojos recobrando su atención.

-Así que Tierra Santa… ¿eh? ¿Tierras de quien hablamos exactamente? –

-¿No tienes idea de en donde estas? –

-Solo en caso de que el pirata que no hemos visto me pregunte. –

-Ah pues, Tierra Santificada de las costas de Caribe. –

-¿Colonias Españolas? -

-Sí, Españolas. –

Jack frunció los labios, estaba muy lejos del Perla Negra, por lo que rápidamente tomó su brújula y esta apuntó al su izquierda. Necesitaría de un navío y una tripulación dispuesta a todo. Pero antes que nada necesitaría un mapa y unas cartas marítimas. Jamás había estado allí y su brújula no sería de mucha ayuda.

-¿Y el muelle? – Cuestionó sonriente.

-Aquí no hay muelle. –

Los ojos de Sparrow se desorbitaron. ¡¿No hay muelle? Muy bien, ahora el plan requería de un mapa terrestre, un poco de comida y un caballo robado.

-Maldición. –

-Mi nombre es Juan Alberto. –

-Mi nombre Jack. –

-Jack, déjame decirte que yo conozco a todos aquí y todo lo que necesitas saber sobre Santa María. ¿Puedo ayudarte a regresar a casa? –

Sparrow perdió un poco de entusiasmo y hurtó de la mano de Juan Alberto el vaso y lo meció mirando su interior. –¿Tienes un mapa y cartas marítimas? –

El canoso ebrio sonrió sin dientes y robó nuevamente su vaso de ron. –No, pero sé donde puedes encontrarlos. –

El de cabello largo y enmarañado lo observó atento. -¿Y ese favor deberá ser retribuido? ¿O solo es tu buena acción del día? – Dijo mostrando sus dientes de oro.

-Quiero ser parte de tu tripulación. – Contesto mostrando la marca de su antebrazo.

-Así que no soy el único que tuvo un encuentro con la East India Trading Company…-

-Tuve suerte de escapar, pero solo pude esconderme en este aburrido pueblo. Muero por volver a Tortuga, pero no puedo hacerlo solo. –

-Así que… Si te llevo conmigo me dirás la exacta ubicación de lo que necesito ¿ah? –

-Si le parece justo, Capitán. –

-Juan Ignacio, ha hecho usted un trato. – Contesto Jack haciendo un ademán con su mano para estrecharla.

-Alberto. – Corrigió el otro antes de continuar.

-Muy bien Alberto, ahora dime ¿Dónde las encuentro? – Preguntó el Capitán entrelazando sus manos.

-Se encuentran resguardadas en el Convento De la Santa Redención. –

-¿Acaso aquí todo es Santo? –

-Se podía decir que sí. El convento esta resguardado por guardias y es prácticamente impenetrable. –

-Lo que quiere decir que hay una forma de entrar. –

-Las señoritas del convento salen todas las tardes a las cuatro en punto a realizar actividades al aire libre. –

-Y ese es el momento en el que entramos. – Dijo Jack con seguridad.

-No. – Los guardias sellan las puertas y ni ellas pueden volver a entrar si no hasta las seis, cuando empieza a oscurecer.

El pirata frunció el seño. –Entonces solo es impenetrable para nosotros, ellas pueden entrar. –

-Eh…-

-¿Y bien? –

-Sí, creo que solo ellas pueden entrar. –

-De acuerdo, lo haremos funcionar. – Dijo Jack levantándose de la mesa. –Nos veremos mañana en este mismo lugar y te diré cuando zarpamos. –

El marinero ebrio sonrió entusiasmado feliz de regresar a su trago, solo para notar lo solitario de su palma. Se miró anonadado a sí mismo en busca del alcohol. Mientras Jack caminaba a paso rápido hacia el convento dando un último trago de ron y arrojando el vaso despreocupadamente a un bulto de heno, sin darse cuenta de que su plan para conseguir las cartas, por gracia del destino... se complicaría más de lo que esperaba.

**Continuará...**

Espero haber capturado un poco la complicada esencia de mi querido Capitán Jack Sparrow. En el próximo capitulo... por supuesto, Angélica. Espero que los haya dejado con curiosidad.


	2. Capitulo 2: Persuasión

No tengo periodos de actualización, a veces tardo… a veces subo dos capítulos en la misma semana… Doy aviso de mis irregularidades y me disculpo por anticipado pues se que si a alguien le gusta mi historia tal vez se moleste si no continuo como se esperaba. No les quito más tiempo.

* * *

><p><strong>Piratas del Caribe: Las Cartas de Colón.<strong>

**Capitulo 2: Persuasión.**

Robar una manzana del camión de frutas que se dirigía al mercado fue casi tan fácil como si de un dulce y un niño estuviéremos hablando. Con un ligero movimiento de su sucia mano la lanzó al aire observando su corta trayectoria y al tomarla le dio un mordisco. Jack había trazado vagamente en su mente un retorcido bosquejo de un plan. Aunque ninguno de sus planes estaba dibujado a detalle y el resto de los cabos sueltos serían atados sobre la marcha… se sentía bastante seguro. Como de costumbre no dudaría de sus habilidades y mucho menos su capacidad de seducción. Jugar con los sentimientos de una joven aprendiz de monja no sonaba tan descabellado en los intrincados rincones de su mente como lo era no recuperar jamás al Perla Negra. El fin justifica los medios, como bien dicen los triunfadores.

Sabía bien que si fallaba y no lograba convencer a una señorita de meterlo en el convento o de facilitarle las cartas, probablemente no conseguiría una segunda oportunidad. Por lo tanto debía elegir correctamente a aquella desafortunada mujer, quien sería victima de su engaño.

Confiado se apoyó sobre un árbol alejado pero que le otorgaba una mirada perfecta al grupo de señoritas que comenzaban a alejarse del edificio. Cuatro guardias, advirtió Sparrow. Uhm… sería complicado. Complicado, más no imposible, se dijo.

Fue allí cuando notó a una mujer en especial. No fue muy difícil discriminarla del resto cuando ella atrevidamente se separaba del grupo y se sumergía en el bosque. Jack sonrió, el lobo había encontrado a su oveja. O más bien, la oveja se había servido en su plato.

Disimuladamente la siguió y observó como se bajaba la capa que cubría su largo cabello castaño. Hasta que cerca del filo de la ladera, tomó asiento y observó el ocaso.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendías? – Dijo ella suavemente.

Jack abrió los ojos, se sintió capturado y abrió la boca para contestarle haciendo alusión con su dedo índice. A punto de excusarse por su irrespetuosa intromisión cuando ella prosiguió y el se hizo un paso hacia atrás cerrando la boca.

-¿Alejarme del mar? Madre… ¿Qué es lo que tanto te asustaba?- El Capitán guardó silencio con un poco de interés. Frunció el ceño confundido e intentó procurarse un mejor ángulo sin crearle distracciones a la dama. – Yo sé muy bien que siempre quisiste protegerme pero… Si tan solo me hubieses dado una explicación… Quizás hubiera sido todo diferente. – La morena bajó la mirada y tomó una piedra del suelo jugando a pasarla de dedo a dedo. – Tal vez si no hubieras hecho tanto énfasis en alejarme de él, no lo encontraría tan atractivo. – Jack coincidió, lo prohibido siempre es tentador. – Sin embargo aquí me encuentro. A punto de tomar mis votos y ser una mujer de Dios para toda la vida. – De perfil era una belleza, ciertamente a Jack no le desagradaban los gruesos labios y la mirada latina, la piel de un dorado bronceado ni la sonrisa prolija. "Divina" pensó, una agradable sorpresa para un plan no pensado a fondo. Aunque "Una mujer de Dios" le sonó a desperdicio. Lamentablemente, en cuanto se procuró un mejor lugar para disfrutar el espectáculo que era el rostro de aquella solitaria mujer destrozó una frágil rama bajo sus pies. La dama miró por el rabillo de su ojo y contuvo la respiración. -¿Alguna vez le dijeron que es de mala educación espiar? – Cuestionó en voz alta.

-Creo que lo escuché una vez, pero también sé que es muy peligroso que una bella dama se encuentre sola cuando esta a punto de anochecer. – Respondió el Capitán saliendo de su malogrado escondite.

-¿Y encontró necesario protegerme, oculto detrás de un árbol? –

-Eso era en caso de que un atacante se apareciera, sería el factor sorpresa. – Sonrió cordial. La muchacha rió.

-Angélica. Y ¿usted?- Saludó extendiendo su mano derecha.

Inmediatamente tomó la suave palma de la dama, de cerca parecía de unos dieciséis años de edad o un par más. – Capitán Jack Sparrow. – Con gentileza la levantó del suelo y ella acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja.

-Capitán ¿Eh? ¿Qué hace el capitán de un navío en una ciudad sin muelles?-

-Buena pregunta. Digamos que mi navío y yo no estamos en buenos términos pero planeo mejorar esa relación en poco tiempo. –

-Mientras tanto se dedica a proteger mujeres indefensas, oculto en la oscuridad ¿Verdad?-

-Exacto. Siempre es bueno cultivar pasatiempos. – "Encantador", pensó ella sonriendo.

-No poseo nada que puedan robarme, tal vez una biblia pero lamentablemente en el mundo en el que vivimos sería lo último que tomarían. –

-No todos los ladrones roban oro y plata. Hay tesoros que escapan a la vista del poco conocedor. –

-No estará intentando seducirme señor Sparrow ¿O si?- Río Angélica levemente avergonzada.

-Nooooh. – Contesto exagerado. - ¿Por qué? ¿Lo estaba logrando? –

La muchacha río nuevamente, su dentadura era más que perfecta. "Divina" pensó Jack por segunda vez y simplemente no pudo quitarle la mirada de encima.

-No puedo creer aún… Que una dama tan exquisita pueda dedicar el resto de su vida a su Dios. –

-Pero seguramente entenderías que dedicara el resto de mi vida a un solo hombre. –

-Si se tratara de mi, lo podría entender. Soy el Capitán Jack Sparrow. – Señalándose con diversión. Lenta y disimuladamente fue acercándose a la señorita hasta casi acorralarla contra el mismo árbol en el que ella se apoyaba minutos atrás.

-¿Y que es lo que el Capitán Jack Sparrow tiene para ofrecerme que sea mejor de lo que me da Dios? –

-El te podría dar la vida en el mar que tanto deseas pero tienes miedo de aceptar. –

Angélica se quedó muda por un segundo, sin embargo abrió levemente los labios lista para refutar pero ninguna palabra fue capaz de salir de su boca. –Y seguro te puede dar muchas diversiones que la mano insensible de Dios no puede. –

La mujer frunció el seño escandalizada. – Es usted un atrevido. –

Jack la arrinconó contra el árbol. - ¿Realmente lo piensas o es lo que te han dicho que es? -

-Existe el libre albedrío, si es que no lo sabía "Capitán". – Enarcó dándose media vuelta. Jack se espantó, su plan se estaba desmoronando y caminando de nuevo hacia el convento sin significar ningún tipo de ayuda.

-Espera, espera, espera. – Dijo rápidamente volviéndose a colocar frente a ella.

-¿Seguirá insinuándose o insultando mi inteligencia? –

-Discúlpame linda, no fue mi intención… Solo es que noté cierta duda en tu voz cuando mencionaste tus votos. – Angélica desvió la mirada y Jack frunció el labio, cruzando los dedos esperando que esa explicación resultara satisfactoria.

-Es… posible que tenga dudas respecto a mis votos…- Comentó desanimada. – Pero eso no le da derecho a juzgar mis deseos de ser o no parte del rebaño de Dios. –

-El rebaño de los hombres que cometen errores y viven la vida al máximo puede ser un poco más gratificante. –

-¿Has probado la satisfacción de llevar una vida sana y plena? – Pregunto la dama cruzándose de brazos.

-Y tú ¿Has probado la satisfacción de un hombre? –

Ella se horrorizo y continuó a paso firme dejándolo detrás. Nuevamente en persecución. –Detente, espera, no… No quise decir eso, estuve muy fuera de lugar. –

-¡Demasiado! ¡Demasiado fuera de lugar! –

-Increíblemente fuera de lugar, me repudio yo solo. – Aseguró.

Ella soltó un suspiro. Le resultaba graciosa la forma en la que intentaba entablar una conversación con ella y el claustro, encontrarse confinada a la soledad para servirle más fielmente a Dios la dejaba boquiabierta al tener alguien tan diferente con quien conversar.

-¿Te repudias? – Cuestionó ladeando una sonrisa.

-Mas de lo que te imaginas. –

-¿Siempre eres así de excéntrico Jack? – Al parecer él no estaba al tanto de sus propias peculiaridades o al menos eso decía la expresión de su rostro. – Tranquilo. Te disculpo. –

-Una de las buenas actitudes del todopoderoso. –

-Tiene muchas Jack, deberías dedicarle más tiempo. –

-¿Me las enseñarías? –

-¿De veras quieres aprender la palabra del Señor? –

-Si la palabra sale de tan bellos labios probablemente me vuelva cura en una semana. –

La dama vestida de negro y blanco se quedó muda. Más ladeó una sonrisa y continuó. – Si darle mi tiempo a un alma perdida, la salvaría… Entonces con mucho gusto nos veremos mañana para proseguir esta conversación. –

-¿¡Mañana! ¿¡Por que mañana! –

-Por que tengo muchas cosas que hacer en el convento, soy una oveja de Dios, por si no se ha dado cuenta. –

-Las ovejas cada día se vuelven más atractivas a los lobos. – Comentó alzando una ceja.

-¿Es usted un lobo feroz? –

-Un lobo no, prefiero pensar en mi mismo como una criatura sin definición ni precedentes. –

-Ah un ser único. ¿No lo somos todos? –

-¿Incluso las ovejas? –

-Incluso las ovejas. –

-¿O solo las ovejas que no quieren pertenecer al rebaño? –

Nuevamente boquiabierta. Tal vez en esas escurridizas palabras había un pequeño rastro de sabiduría, tal vez el Capitán estaba poniendo en duda sus futuros votos y su devoción.

-Yo conozco mi lugar a la perfección. –

-Sin embargo aquí está, defendiéndolo a oídos sordos ¿No es que quieras defenderlas a tus propios oídos? ¿O sí, Angélica? –

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Jack? – Cuestionó hastiada acercándose peligrosamente. El aludido se alejó arqueando la espalda.

-¿Mañana en el mismo sitio? –

-¡Si se me apetece! – Gritó y se giró sobre sus talones.

-¡Aquí estaremos yo y mi alma perdida! – Ya la mujer caminaba a toda prisa exagerando sus pisadas. – Esperando…. – Continuó, solitario.

Jack se volteó y el sol se ocultaba esquivo por el horizonte. "Maldición" susurró. Una noche más de hurtar silenciosamente alimentos en los alrededores era ni remotamente lo que esperaba estar haciendo el resto de la velada. ¡Mañana! Mañana conquistaría el complicado corazón de Angélica y ella obtendría las cartas que necesitaba. La manipulación era algo que se le daba con facilidad, tal vez necesitaría un poco más de persuasión o de ser necesario averiguar las entradas escondidas del convento.

-Hasta mañana… mi dulce Angélica…. Hasta mañana. –

**Continuará…**

**Me es un poco complicado imaginar que haría Jack Sparrow o cómo, tal vez se me esta haciendo más difícil describir sus modismos pero espero poder estar haciéndole levemente algo de justicia… Ustedes dirán. ¿A alguien le agradó?**


	3. Capitulo 3: Verdadero amor

**Piratas del Caribe: Las Cartas de Colón.**

**Capitulo 3: Amor verdadero.**

Sus manos parecían haber tocado carbón, su barba precisaba un pequeño retoque, nada que una navaja y un espejo no pudieran solucionar. Tal vez un nuevo diente de oro, no pierden brillo con los años ni se rompen con la facilidad que los dientes reales. Quizás un sombrero nuevo… ¡No! El sombrero estaba perfecto. Ya Jack contaba los minutos para volver a ver a Angélica y engatusarla pero parecía que el reloj estaba tomándose exageradamente su tiempo y eso lo irritaba. Jack no era el más paciente de todos los piratas y mucho menos el más premeditado. Siempre todo sobre la marcha y con buena suerte…

Fue ligeramente vergonzoso regresar a la taberna al día siguiente y decirle al bucanero "Mañana te diré cuando zarpamos" por segunda vez. Probablemente había elegido mal a su presa pero de elegir una segunda, corría el peligro de que se corriera un rumor sobre él y las señoritas serían confinadas a las paredes del convento. La morena era la única alternativa, solo tendría que trabajar en sus problemas de paciencia y encontrar el modo de convencerla. Requeriría un poco más de trabajo del esperado, por supuesto… Pero el Capitán Jack Sparrow nunca falla. No sería la primera noche en la que durmiera a la intemperie, fue una lastima que haya sido noche de lluvia y de violentas ráfagas de viento. No tenía dinero y en la mañana un poco de ron sería su primer antojo, de modo que en sus planes del día se encontraría robar un poco de dinero para pagar el alcohol que consumiera, un par de chelines sería suficiente. Por supuesto no se quedaría ahí más tiempo del necesario…

Allí estaba al día siguiente, ojeroso y apoyado de lado sobre el mismo árbol de la tarde anterior, extrañamente puntual. Esperando como había prometido.

Sonó la ruidosa campana que habría atontado al Capitán de sufrir la acostumbrada resaca de todos los días. Más hoy la escucho atentó, a sabiendas de que junto con ella esas enormes puertas se abrirían y saldría de allí un sequito de vírgenes a pie. Pero se tardaron y Jack pasaba sus ojos rápidamente, desde la campana que se mecía con un estruendo de un lado al otro y la puerta custodiada por cuatro guardias portando armas con bayonetas. Su pie derecho comenzó a golpear la grava debajo de él, más rápido de lo que su mirada se paseaba histérica de un lado al otro. "Vamos ¿Por qué tardas tanto? Vamos, vamos, vamos" Murmuró ensimismado hasta que finalmente se abrieron las gigantescas puertas de madera pintadas de blanco. Una anciana salió primera y el Capitán estiró su cuello buscándola. La mujer se paró junto al resto y esperó con la paciencia de la que el pirata carecía, la salida de las aprendices. Finalmente Angélica salió, sonriente mirando el cielo. "Por fin" Dijo Jack separando el lazo de sus brazos y caminó arqueando los brazos hasta el siguiente árbol para continuar oculto. Tomó el tronco con ambas manos y se inclinó, levanto el labio mostrando su incisivo izquierdo cuando notó que la muchacha caminaba junto con el resto hacia el sendero que conducía al pueblo. "No, no, por ahí no" Le dijo en voz baja. "Regresa" Volvió a decir y al ver que no era obedecido regresó su vista al convento, justo cuando la Madre Superiora ingresaba una vez más y las enormes puertas se cerraban nuevamente. Los guardias no tardaron en ponerse de pie justo frente a ellas y Sparrow maldijo por lo bajo. Ella no se marcharía tan fácil, razón por la cual el Capitán marchó rápidamente detrás del grupo para seguirlas de cerca y en todo caso, sutilmente separarla del resto. No tardó demasiado en encontrar a las jóvenes monjas, pero distinguir a Angélica de entre las demás usando esos trajes se convirtió en una dificultad que no pudo solucionar hasta que llegaron al mercado del pueblo. Intentó descartarlas de a una, observándolas entre los corredores estrechos que habían entre los edificios.

-Esa es rubia… Uhm! Narigona, esa es muy delgada, ¿aquella? No, muy ancha…Esa tiene una cadera parecida… - Se dijo con arqueando una ceja.

-Pero si la mira con atención, de frente parece un hombre. –

-¿De veras? – Cuestionó sin pensar y esforzó la mirada. -Ah mira, tienes razón. – Jack frunció el seño y hela allí. -¿Angélica? – Murmuró a su derecha.

-¿Me está acosando señor Sparrow? – Cuestionó la fémina cruzándose de brazos. Jack se giró sobre sus talones rápidamente.

-Lo pregunta la persona oculta detrás de un árbol.-

-Que manera tan lasciva de observar un grupo de monjas entre la multitud. –

-¿Nunca te enseñaron que es de mala educación espiar? – La dama abrió la boca y la comisura de sus labios luchó por no reír. – Yo tengo excusa, a mí nunca me enseñaron buenos modales. –

-¿Qué estás haciendo Jack? – Preguntó ladeando una sonrisa.

-Rompiste tu palabra, te esperé. –

-¿Eso es cierto? – Cuestionó girando levemente su rostro. Realmente estaba sorprendida del interés de aquel caballero en ella.

-¿Tengo cara de mentiroso? –

-Tiene cara de muchas cosas, señor. –

-Imagino que tu religión te impide decirme que cosas con exactitud. O eso espero. – Comentó con los ojos a media hasta y el ceño preocupado.

-Dame una buena razón para que no de aviso a las autoridades de tu acoso a mi convento. – Dijo la dama observándolo con determinación. –Es obvio que no compartimos la misma ideología, que usted no tiene modales ni respeto a la institución que yo amo. ¿Qué es lo que realmente quiere? –

Jack enroscó lentamente sus dedos en su puño y contuvo el aliento, desvió la mirada y luego la regreso. Otra vez miró a los lados y se aseguró de que nadie estuviese observándolos. Angélica comenzaba a impacientarse.

¿Qué le diría? ¿Qué la amaba? No… era demasiado pronto, aún no había podido utilizar sus artimañas con ella, apenas si notaba un leve interés, leve… pero ahí estaba. Solo debía exprimirlo y usarlo para su ventaja. Como siempre.

-¿Quiere conocer el mar señorita Angélica? – Ella enmudeció, ciertamente no era un motivo por el cual dejar a esa peculiar persona fuera del ojo de la ley, sin embargo no se precipitó en contestar cuando observó como Jack suavemente se colocaba detrás de ella y posaba sus raídas manos en sus hombros. Angélica cerró los ojos y escuchó el susurro de su voz acompasado del romper de las olas agitadas a varios metros.

-La libertad. – Murmuró acercándose a su oído. – Eso es lo que buscas ¿No es así? Fuera de las puertas de tu convento hay miles de tesoros, innumerables… Conocer el mundo y sus rincones. Todo es nuevo allá afuera. ¿No quieres verlo? – Angélica inclinaba lentamente su rostro al hombro contrario, posibilitándole a Sparrow acercarse más y más peligrosamente a ella. El Capitán frunció el ceño algo contrariado por la flexibilidad que estaba demostrando la mujer, aunque no replicó y continuó su camino gustoso. –Yo puedo llevarte, solo debemos ir por mi nave. –

-¿Y donde está, Capitán? – Susurró la mujer.

Jack gruñó suavemente recordando el motín. Barbosa ciertamente no reiría de último, así le tomara quince años, regresaría al Perla Negra.

-Necesito tu ayuda para encontrarlo. – Contestó con seriedad soltándose lentamente de Angélica. Ella se giró suavemente y lo miró a los ojos, esa firme mirada de Jack la enterneció.

-¿Ahora me dirás la verdad? –

Jack abrió los ojos de par en par. - ¿La verdad? –

-¿Qué es lo que estás buscando? Según he leído los marinos no visten como usted, según se tampoco huelen a ron. ¿Usted es un pirata? –

-Decir pirata suena un poco… descabellado. – Contesto esquivo, haciendo un rápido ademán de manos. - Marinos, bucaneros, corsarios…. –Y con cada uno de ellos sus manos se dirigían copias de un costado al otro, ilustrando en el aire. - Todos usamos barcos. – Le dijo sonriendo.

Angélica sonrió y se cruzó de brazos, realmente no estaba preparada para hacer sus votos aunque se decía a sí misma diariamente que lo estaba. Huir del convento y consentirse en una bucanero ¿Era ese realmente su destino? Si había algo que no se podía negar era ese arraigo que sentía por el océano y su infinidad. Algo en su sangre lloraba por navegar y se lo reclamaba todo el tiempo, constantemente hasta el cansancio. Sería peligroso salir sola del convento, pero huir acompañada de Jack probablemente la protegería. Su madre a temprana edad le había enseñado lo básico de esgrima, jamás explico el porqué pero en ese momento parecía realmente útil. A pesar de que le dolía dejar el convento y sus años de estudio no podría llevar todo a cabo con tantas dudas en su interior.

-Que Dios me perdone. – Dijo y agachó la cabeza. Jack agachó tontamente la suya y miró con duda de arriba abajo hasta que ella regreso su mirada de ojos caramelo. –Lo haremos Jack. –

-¿Enserio? – Sonrió el de lado acariciándola con una mano.

-¡Eso no! – Sacudió indignada. – Te ayudare a recuperar tu barco, solo debo sacar mis cosas del convento y nos iremos esta misma noche. –

-¿Cómo harás para salir? – Preguntó el pirata.

-Hay una puerta en la cocina, detrás de un enorme mueble de madera que da a un almacén en un piso subterráneo, según he visto también tiene salida a las afueras del convento. –

-Quizás necesites mi ayuda. –

-No lo creo Jack, solo espera por mí afuera. A las diez de esta noche estaré fuera, te ayudare a conseguir caballos para escapar. Aunque tienes que tener en cuenta que estarás practicando un secuestro. –

El Capitán frunció la boca y miró con duda a su derecha, la dama de por si estaba haciendo estragos todo su, de por sí, retorcido plan. Ahora debería encontrar la forma de entrar al convento, buscar las cartas marítimas y de ser posible abandonar a Angélica. Retirándose de la ciudad antes de la hora pactada. Sería complicado, y la dejaría devastada pero desde un principio supo que su plan tendría consecuencias. Al menos ahora sabía de otra entrada al convento.

-Trae solo lo básico, no necesitarás demasiadas cosas. –

-Tengo dinero guardado. – Comentó con inocencia.

Jack contuvo el aliento, viajarían un tiempo por tierra hasta el puerto más cercanos, necesitaría dinero. De acuerdo nuevo plan, primero: infiltrarse en el claustro; segundo: encontrar a Angélica; tercero: robarle a Angélica. Un pequeño precio que debería pagar la señorita a cambio del timón de su amado Perla. Ya contaba con un verdadero pirata esperando la señal para huir del pueblo y buscar el puerto mas cercano, robar algún pequeño navío y navegar juntos hasta tortuga, donde fácilmente reuniría una tripulación adecuada.

-Lo necesitaremos. – Dijo casi mordiéndose la lengua. – Estaré esperándote. -

Ella sonrió ampliamente, con sus perfectos y blancos dientes y su rosa y carnosa boca. Jack arqueó levemente una sonrisa y emocionada, Angélica besó su mejilla. –Debo irme, Jack. No me falles, me meteré en muchos problemas si lo haces. – Rápidamente se volteó y emprendió marcha para alcanzar a su joven grupo.

-No lo haré… -Murmuró Jack sacando la brújula de su bolsillo. Con cuidado abrió la tapa y cerró los ojos, respiró profundamente y regresó su mirada a la nerviosa flecha. Medio sonrió sintiéndose ya cerca de su navío, recordando el crujir de su suelo, la humedad del aire del océano, sus enormes velas negras. – No voy a decepcionarte. –

**Continuará…**

Algo corto no? En el próximo capitulo prometo más acción… aunque en realidad no se si a alguien le ha gustado xD me gusta la pareja asi que vamos por mas :) Nos vemos en el proximo


End file.
